<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet by DayDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699146">Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDragon/pseuds/DayDragon'>DayDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loneliness, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDragon/pseuds/DayDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Hershel and loneliness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything had gone quiet.</p><p>The clock ticked the time away<br/>
while the faint noise of laughter<br/>
and conversation<br/>
drifted into his office from the window.</p><p>Like a piece of glass<br/>
irrelevant to the world<br/>
washed up on a shore full of pebbles.</p><p>No tea graced the little table<br/>
no boy telling him all about the puzzles he'd found.</p><p>Only him, and the<br/>
all-surrounding<br/>
quiet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>